1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a pallet system for facilitating movement of a load using different equipment such as semi-trailers, forklifts, and cranes. In particular, the pallet system of the present invention preferably includes a pallet having features permitting engagement with semi-trailers, forklifts, and cranes. More specifically, the pallet system of the present invention in a preferred embodiment includes a pallet having cable locking systems for securing thereto cables depending downwardly from a crane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Materials used on construction jobsites require both transport to the jobsite and transport to various locations on the jobsite. Typically, the materials can be transported to the jobsite on pallets by semi-trailers. Thereafter, the materials can be transported to various ground locations on the jobsite by forklifts. However, transport of the materials to various above-ground locations requires use of cranes. Thus, a platform permitting manipulation thereof by cranes is typically used. Use of such a platform requires that the pallet is loaded onto the platform, or the materials are moved from the pallet onto the platform. Regardless of which way is used, time is lost.
Therefore, there is a need for a pallet system employing a pallet permitting engagement with semi-trailers, forklifts, and cranes. In addition to features permitting engagement with semi-trailers and forklifts, a pallet of such a pallet system preferably includes assemblies for retaining cables depending downwardly from a crane so that the pallet can be moved by the crane.